Captain Marvel
William Joseph "Billy" Batson is an orphaned high school student living in Fawcett City. With the release of the Seven Deadly Sins, Billy is chosen by the Wizard Mamaragan, becoming his newest champion and granting him the power of the gods, all by speaking one word: "Shazam". Biography Early Life William Joseph Batson was born in 2003, in Fawcett City, Wisconsin, to Charles Batson and Marilyn Batson. Losing his parents At the age of 8, both his parents were killed in a car crash, leaving him orphaned in Fawcett City. At first not believing they were dead, he ran away from his first foster home to his parents' apartment. There, he was again taken by authorities, this time finally acknowledging his parents' death. Meeting the Vasquez Family After sneaking into a screening of ''Alien Guardians of Magic 3'', he is quickly found by the FCPD, and taken to a social worker. Still unable to accept that his parents are dead, he begs the social worker to let him go, but is instead given over to foster couple Victor and Rosa Vasquez. Becoming Captain Marvel Facing the Seven Sins A New Family Defeating Black Adam Joining the Justice League The Injustice War Blackest Night Event Personality Even after being fostered by the Vasquez', Billy showed that he was a self-reliant teenage boy, often getting into trouble with at School and with Police officers on several occasions. He was also a loner until opening up to his foster siblings after becoming Captain Marvel. Despite his flaws, Billy showed to be an inherently good person, as he was willing to step up for his foster siblings against the Bryer Gang, as well as helping Tawny (under the guise of Mr. T) by not only sticking up for him against muggers and straight after giving him the last of his pocket change. Knowing he had done selfless acts like these for years, Tawny persuaded Mamaragan to choose him as his next champion. As Captain Marvel, Billy retains his normal personality, albeit with much more optimism and even amusement, leading him, Freddy and Mary to post daily videos of his superhuman feats online, while not really considering the consequences of this. Powers and Abilities Divine Empowerment: After being chosen by the Mamaragan as the Councils new champion, Billy was granted the ability to transform into the avatar of the wizard by saying the word "Shazam", which summons a bolt of lightning from the sky and imbues him with superhuman wisdom, strength, stamina, power, courage, and speed. As Captain Marvel, Billy has many other powers and abilities, which surpass the capabilities of humans, and most other metahumans. * Genius-Level Intellect: While beginning his training alongside Freddy, Billy began using his inhuman intellect to quickly master his other powers. Also, while Facing Sivana and the Sins at the Fawcett History Museum, he discovered how to share his power with his foster siblings, creating the Marvels, and afterwards broke the staff to stop Sivana from merging fully with Greed. Following this, he used this wisdom to learn to use his magic abilities fully, being able to teleport between the real world and the Rock of Eternity. * Superhuman Strength: As Captain Marvel, Billy has incredible superhuman strength, able to easily carry and lift objects as heavy as trucks, busses and even military tanks single-handedly, and send people flying with a flick of his finger. While discovering what powers he had and attempting to fly for the first time, Billy was able to jump over a hundred feet into the air before falling into Fawcett City Bay. * His strength was further exhibited when he shared his powers among his foster siblings, with Pedro (as Captain Green) being able to hold part of the Fawcett City Museum together with near-ease, allowing the surviving McKeon Group members to escape. * Nigh-Invulnerability: As Captain Marvel, Billy's body is virtually invulnerable to most forms of physical harm. While facing the muggers who robbed Mr. T, he was shown to be impervious to bullets as well as knives. During his fight with Sivana, he was able to withstand being thrown through walls, floors and stone statues. ** Superhuman Stamina: Along with his divine strength, Billy appears to not grow tired despite running incredibly fast and flying through the air. He was also able to take multiple hits from Dr. Sivana, David Tan and continue fighting without needing to rest. However, Billy was visibly strained physically from these encounters. * Superhuman Speed: Captain Marvel is able to move at speeds only perceptible to humans as yellow streaks of light ** Superhuman Reflexes: Due to his super speed, Captain Marvel is able to dodge attacks and move around different objects with ease. * Flight: As Captain Marvel, Billy is able to fly. He's able to fly at great speeds, on the same par as Superman himself. *'Magic': After being chosen as Mamaragan's new champion, Billy discovered he also shared the wizards magical abilities. **'Electricity Manipulation': As the champion of Mamaragan, one of Captain Marvel's main abilities is being able to generate and project electricity. **'Teleportation:' As the Champion of the Wizard Shazam, Shazam can exit the Rock of Eternity by mentally concentrating on another location of his choice. This way, Shazam was able to teleport himself and his foster siblings from the Rock into a Philadelphia strip club. Weaknesses * Human Form: In his human form, Billy is a mere mortal and has the same weaknesses as a normal human. * Speech Impediment: Billy can only access his powers if he says the word 'Shazam' which can also turn him back to his human form. If he is prevented from speaking while in his human form his powers remain dormant. * Immaturity: Even with his minor-omniscience and divine wisdom as Captain Marvel, Billy still retains some of his childish mentality and lack of emotional maturity. This often gets in the way of some of his powers, most notably his reflexes. Relationships Family * Charles Batson - Father † * Mary Batson - Mother † * Victor Vasquez - Foster Father * Rosa Vasquez - Foster Mother * The Marvels - Foster Siblings ** Freddy Freeman/Lieutenant Marvel - Foster Bother and Best Friend ** Mary Bromfield/Mary Marvel - Foster Sister ** Pedro Peña/Captain Green - Foster Brother ** Eugene Choi/Captain Thunder - Foster Brother ** Miss Lightning/Darla Dudley - Foster Sister Allies * The Wizard - Abductor turned Patron and Teacher * Justice League - teammates and recruiters ** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - leader, mentor and recruiter ** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - leader and friend ** Bruce Wayne/Batman - leader and friend ** John Stewart/Green Lantern - teammate and friend ** Victor Stone/Cyborg - teammate and friend ** Barry Allen/the Flash - teammate and friend ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - teammate and friend ** John Constantine - teammate and friend Enemies * Dr. Thaddeus Sivana - Attempted Killer * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Injustice League ** Lex Luthor ** Maxwell Lord ** Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Trivia * Traditionally in DC Comics, the word Shazam! is an anagram, usually spelled as S.H.A.Z.A.M. The word refers to the seven gods or ancient figures that Captain Marvel gets his powers from: The Wisdom of ''Solomon, the Strength of 'H'ercules, the Stamina of 'A'tlas, the Power of 'Z'eus, the Courage of 'A'chilles, and the Speed of 'M'ercury. ** However, in the [[DC Cinematic Universe|'DC Cinematic Universe']] continuity, the word is instead an anagram for Mamaragan and the six five other (now deceased) members of the Council of Elders: 'S'tamarim, 'H'iwaelle, 'A'wyss, 'Z'zamaz and '''A'maeva. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Fawcett City Residents Category:Justice League Members Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1 Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2 Characters Category:Captain Marvel: Family of Adam Characters Category:Casted Characters Category:Heroes